Talk:Jozu
Name I keep seeing different names for Jozu in different translations. Is it: *Jozu *Jose *Jaws Please someone come up with a decision. Yatanogarasu 15:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I Reckon it should be Jozu. Romaji.--Legendary857 07:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Currently due to no official romanization of Jozu's name being given, different translators translate his name based on what they think it is. For some, they use Jozu, for others, they use Joss, and so on. For this site at least, we use Jozu until Oda gives us a romanized name to use.Mugiwara Franky 13:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Jaws makes the most sense, specially when you consider his nickname, Diamond Jaws. 13:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Except the writing doesn't match this one. Also please sign your posts with ~~~~. One-Winged Hawk 17:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::How so? 13:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Jozu´s devil Fruit isn´t Jozu´s devil fruit a paramecia type. I can understand that is isn´t sure wether it is a logia or paramecia. User:Frexner Unconfirmed either way. At this point, I suspect it's similar to Mr. 1's fruit but with diamond armor instead of steel blades, but I could be wrong and it could be Logia, we'd have to see more to make a call. ZeroSD 07:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) but I think its unlogical to assume that he would beable to reproduce himself out of one diamond, like other Logia type users ability. His powers are more simular to Mr.1's than to any other logia type.User:Frexner Yea, *probably*, but until someone actually manages to break a piece off of him or we're told about it, it's speculation. Let's wait for the end of the fight at least before making any callsZeroSD 10:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Brilliant Punk Are we sure that Jozu said brilliant punk and not Crocodile? Crocodile could have just said brilliant to somehow commend Jozu on being able to attack him head on without water or something. Either way, it wasn't clear who said it, so one can't be sure that brilliant punk is one of his attack names.--DancePowderer 00:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *It's the name of the attack. It's even said in English (ブリリアント・パンク, Buririanto Panku).--KnightoftheSea 01:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Death Confirmation Is it now safe to say that as of the newest chapter (569) he died at the hands of Aokiji? I think judging from what's written on Aokijis page and the fact that he was completely frozen and had an entire arm broken off, he's dead. But, I'd like to know what you guys think before I start putting "was a commander of the WB pirates" up all over his page and begin making people mad. ~Daniel 12.25.2009 :Actually there is still a chance that he maybe still alive. First off, he could still be alive like what happened with Oars Jr. The Giant lost a leg and had his torso pierced but later was shown to have survived. Second, it's not confirmed whether Jozu is a Paramecia or a Logia Devil Fruit user. He could be like Mr. 1 or he could be like Crocodile.Mugiwara Franky 10:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) It isn't confirmed yet whether he is a logia type... he maybe a logia or a paramecia but a big chance is him being a paramecia --Phantom146 11:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Although I kinda agree that he most likely is a Paramecia type, until it is officially confirmed in the manga it is nothing more than speculation. After all this is One Piece we're talking about, I can't even begin to count every time we have experienced the drama of each character's "death" before they were revealed to be alive! ;P MasterDeva 11:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Haki user? Marco and Vista were stated to be able to use Haki, and Jozu was able to hit Crocodile who is a very skilled logia user. Therefore can't Jozu probably use Haki? 01:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Finaly Comfirmed Well he was shown with his right arm in chapter 590, so can we finaly agree that he's a logia user?Biropg 21:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :His arm had bandages on suggesting at least some doctors reattached his arm to his body. Most known Logias, as far as it is known, either regrow their limbs from their element or reattach the limbs without any physical signs of reattachment such as scars.Mugiwara Franky 00:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what i thought at first too until i realised he had bandages all over not only the arm that broke off... 17:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Height? It should be listed We should list his height because it's bothering me and it's unfair to the him versus the shichibukai. We give each and every shichibukai everything from size to powers and fruits but not Jozu? I don't really see why we can make up sizes for them but not the third commander of the WB pirates? Give him some respect. He was part of a major battle. I mean the guy almost killed Aokiji, a key admiral, for goodness sake. ::::Daniel, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Oda hasn't revealed his height yet. We will add it once that information becomes available.DancePowderer 22:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC)